Soul Reapers, Sakura Blossoms, and Seasons Past
by Yuhi Sakura
Summary: Years have passed since Sakura returned from the Soul Society. But a reunion that wasn't supposed to happen until her death as thrown her and Konoha into a war they may not be able to win. Sequel to Of Soul Reapers and Cherry Blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One: A Rift...in More than One Place_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

Sakura brushed through the streets of Konoha with an authority few dared to challenge. Since her return to Konoha a year earlier she had seemed distant...cold, even. Or maybe it was just the air she carried about herself--the ethereal, visually imperceptible glow that radiated from her. 

* * *

Sakura pushed her side-swept bangs away from her eyes as she raked her knee-length hair into a ponytail at the base of her neck. She glanced at herself in the mirror: Her face was like Rangiku's now, feminine but softer in the chin...less angular. She looked the same as the day she had left the Soul Society. And although her _biological_ age was only sixteen...she had been a woman of twenty-one when she left Uryu... And she still looked like one...She felt torn between times, places, duties...love...

Sighing, she dropped her head and glared at the sink for a few moments before walking into her room. Pulling a black heaven-style shirt over her head, she slid into a pair of capris with several pockets running down each leg. She slid into her sandals and pulled a pair of gloves over her arms. They were her favorite piece: They attached at her middle finger but otherwise were fingerless. Running down them was a series oflacings like those on a corset, and those were secured by buckles running every inche. 

Tightening the headband on her thigh and the holsters on her legs and hip, Sakura stepped out of her house. 

* * *

"Good to see you, Sakura. I unfortunately have been called on a mission." Kakashi said without peering up from his book. 

"I see..." She replied, unsuprised. "I assume we'll be training alone, then." 

He nodded, glancing briefly at Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke before turning to her and smiling. "I really am sorry." 

She sighed, nodded, and walked off toward the training ground as the jonin disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

* * *

"Sakura...are you alright?" Naruto asked as he stopped mid-throw, letting his shuriken slip harmlessly to the ground. 

"Of course." She replied without bothering to stop. 

"You've been distant lately, Ugly..." Sai agreed. 

"I can assure you that I'm fine." 

"Sa..."

The Jinchuuriki was cut short as a slice of light cut through the space beside him. 

"Get back!" Sakura cried as she jumped in front of her teammates...they couldn't handle an Arrancar...

But this was no Arrancar stepping through the rift. 

Even before his name as slipped from her mouth, Sakura's lips were pressed to his. 

"Uryu..." 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: A Reunion Meant for Beyond the Grave_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

Needless to say, the male members of Cell Seven were taken aback as they watched Sakura make-out with a man they had never seen...let alone one who had just emerged from a dimensional tear. 

Taking his face into her hand, Sakura pulled back and, between frantic kisses, asked, "What are you doing here?" 

"Sakura, it's Aizen." He replied. 

Sakura stopped, pulled back, and demanded, "What happened?" 

"He's found a way to release large number of Arrancar andHollows into your dimension. Your people don't stand a chance." Uryu replied. 

Sakura nodded, instintively reaching for the badge that Yoruichi had given her a day before her depature. 

"Don't. Not yet. Reserve your spiritual pressure." The Quincy said as he caught her hand. 

Turning, Sakura said--with undeniable authority--"We have to speak to Lady Tsunade."

"Hey! Now wait a minute, Sakura!" Naruto yelled accusingly. "This guy appears out of nowhere, you make-out with him, and now you expect us to..." 

"Yes, Naruto," She snapped, "I do. I promise I'll explain everything later." 

* * *

Tsunade nodded understandingly as Sakura repeated what Uryu had told her.

"I see." She sighed, "And that badge..." 

"It rips my soul from my body so I can fight on the plane these creature exist." The kunoichi replied in reference to the Hollows. 

"Is is possible to equip my other shinobi with these abilities?" Tsunade asked as she turned to the Quincy. 

Uryu shook his head, "We don't have time. We would like permission to bring reinforcements in." 

"Granted. I want to meet these...Soul Reapers...first hand." The Godaime replied as she stood and began to write orders. 

"Sakura!" 

They all turned to watch Naruto break through the door with Sai and Sasuke close behind despite Shizune's attempts to stop them. 

"Yes?" Tsunade asked as she scrawled a final order. 

"We want to talk to Sakura, NOW!" The blond replied. 

"Look..." Sakura snapped, "A year ago I was sucked into Uryu's dimension. There I became a Soul Reaper, a protector of souls...of good souls called Wholes. If these Whole remain tied to the earthly, then they become dark spirits called Hollows. If these Hollows are allowed to mature, they become Arracars...Hollows who have torn away their skeletal masks to become more like Soul Reapers. And those are what I fought against! You wonder why I'm so distant! It's because I know that we tremble in the face of what can't be seen or fought!" 

She withdrew the katana on her back, and ran her hand against it's broad side. "You wonder why I carry this!" She continued as the katana began to glow. 

"Release, Amaterasu!" 

The air filled with the wraith-like balls of shimmering energy. 

"Reflect!" 

Hundreds of threads were spun from the orbs, connecting them intoa net that reduced a nearby file cabinent to residual atomic trails. 

"I don't have time to satisfy your curiosity if you can't contain it properly! Now, Konoha is about to fall under siege and I have comrades who need me! You can't fight this enemy, Naruto!" 

Uryu grabbed her shoulders, pulling her close to in a calm agreement. 

"Sakura, I want you to brief the shinobi ranks on our guests. If there's anyway we can help, do it." Tsunade said as she gave Sakura the scroll that gave her the power of the Hokage's authority. Bowing, Sakura leapt through a nearby window with Uryu close behind. 

Her male comrades didn't have time to register more than her outburst. 

* * *

"Arrancar appear to have armor fused to their skeletons. Hollows are easily identifiable by the holes in their bodies where there souls would be chained to their bodies. Should you be assailed by any unknown force, you are to give the call to arms. A Soul Reaper will respond. They will be visible in this dimension, but they are unlike _anything_ you've ever faced before." Sakura said as a gate opened behind them a line of Soul Reapers funneled into Konoha.

"Sakura..." Rangiku winked as she walked by. 

"Haruno-san!" Soi Fong smiled as she took the kunoichi's hand. 

"It's good to see all of you." Sakura smiled as she threw her arms around Yoruich and then Soi Fong. 

Following Toshiro was Byakuya and then Rukia. A medical cell was next through and finally came Unohana and Ikkakku. 

"Konoha, I present the Thirteen Court Guards of the Soul Society." She said, spreading her arm as she turned to face the shinobi ranks. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three: An Ordinary Day...Not..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach!_**

After the introduction to the Court Guards, the shinobi ranks had been ordered to '_scatter'_...a command that meant that aside from those with missions they had the day off. And it just so happened she had no missions...and the added benefit of being apprentice to the Godaime.

After seeing Sakura and Uryu, Tsunade had arranged some private time for them--dinner at Konoha's best restaurant for two. And after some frantic scrambling, Neji had stepped forward with a suit for Uryu and Ino--anticipating the day when Sakura would need such a thing--had Sakura in a strapless evening gown with her hair up and her make-up on in a matter of minutes.

Smiling, Sakura couldn't help but laugh a little at the recent memory of Ino pulling her into a hospital bathroom, tearing her shirt and capris off, sliding the strapless white, A-line dress over her, stripping off her boots, and twisting her hair into a complicated arrangement at the base of her neck with simultaneously applying gold eyeshadow and pink lipstick to Sakura's face. She imagined Neji had been recruited to help Uryu in much the same way--just without the comfort that almost eight years of friendship brought.

* * *

Uryu took Sakura's hands as the waiter cleared away their plates and took their dessert orders.

"I've missed you." He smiled.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you." She replied, leaning in.

"I'm just sorry we had to meet like this." He frowned.

"It was either that or wait to catch my soul as it slipped from my body."

"An _honor_ I would gladly accept any day."

"But the point is, we're here now." She smiled--she couldn't help but notice that although his hair had stayed the same, his face and body and matured beyond even the lean muscle tone Sasuke and Kakashi possessed...

Blushing, she wondered when she had learned they had such amazing tone...

"Sakura...are you feeling well?"

She smiled nervously, nodding as she leaned into to press her lips to his again.

* * *

"I can't believe she's kissing him!" Naruto huffed.

"She is a grown woman, Naruto." Sasuke snorted back--despite agreeing with the blonde.

"I guess..." The Jinchuuriki whined.

"You two are acting like immature genin!" Ino shot back as she dragged the shinobi back from the window while shooting Sasuke a glance that told him she wouldn't hesitate to pull him along if he didn't move his ass on his own.

The Uchiha--to save his own ego--snorted once more and followed after the two blondes.

* * *

Kakashi--having been called back from his way to Suna just in time to witness the Court Guard Squads entrance from a position in the back--had decided he wanted more information on exactly what was going on. And that meant talking to Sakura...who had been increasingly upset with him.

And if he interrupted her date, she was sure to strike him rather than talk.

Sighing, he pulled back, reasoning he could always catch her later.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four: A House Divided Against Itself Cannot Stand_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach or President Lincoln's words--as used in the title. _**

Shortly after dinner, Uryu had been called to the Shinigami Base of Operations to deal with some erratic spiritual pressure readings. A short but sweet good-bye later and Sakura was back to training.

Flipping herself into the air, she practice some of her more complex taijutsu and kunai combos. Cartwheeling into space, she righted herself vertically to the ground and spun, releasing hundreds of senbon into a target centered on the ground. As she arched her back into a flip to land, she saw Kakashi step from the shadows.

"Sensei." She greeted with a respectful bow before retrieving her weapons.

"Sakura, we need to talk."

"About?"

"The threat to Konoha."

"We've got it." She replied, standing.

"You say it like you're one of them." He responded disapprovingly.

"Maybe because I was never one of you."

"What do you mean?" He demanded back.

"I have the perfect example," Sakura growled as she spun to face him, "Remember that mission a week ago to Suna? For the Daimyo? You introduced Naruto and Sasuke as "My students." And when he asked about _me_, you replied, "A kunoichi.'"

"And f.y.i., I _am_ one of them!" She added.

"That's absurd."

"Really?" Sakura smirked as she withdrew her zanpakuto from its sheath on her back, "Reflect!"

Kakashi watched as a nearby tree was obliterated by the net of pure energy. And then he turned back to Sakura...

"Sakura..."

"Save it, _Sensei_." The kunoichi replied as disrespectfully as she could before brushing past him.

* * *

"I can't blame her." Tsunade replied when Kakashi finished talking to her.

"Lady Tsunade..." He trailed off vainly.

"_Don't_," The Godaime snapped, "Talk to me like one of your genin. Sakura gave the three of you the best she had and you ignored, abandoned, and beat her down. Don't come to me for support after that."

"You can't be serious!" He cried out in exasperation.

"Well, I am." She sniffed, "Sakura was always torn between her duties to you three. And just when she attains the clarity she's been seeking, you're going to be the first to tear at it."

"You know I care about her!" He insisted.

"Yeah," Tsunade replied as she turned to gaze out of her window, "Just not as much as the others."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**_Chapter Five: Watch Sakura Shine _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, or Vanessa Carlton's song, Watch Me Shine. _**

"This isn't right." Sakura agreed as she looked over the odd readings Uryu had been asked to interpret.

"Obviously, some of the readings are from Arrancar. But some of them look almost Quincy in origin. And these one," Sakura said pointing to a particularly weirdone, "Is nearly identical to the pure, unsignatured spiritual pressure of Shinigami."

"An new Hollow, perhaps?" Soi Fong ventured.

"We'd better hope not...we already have at least three Arrancar and two dozens Hollows to deal with and we risk allowing more through with every passing hour." Sakura replied.

"There must be a way to draw them out." Yoruichi said, deep in thought.

"Or draw them to us..." Kisuke replied.

* * *

Sakura had to admit it was a brilliant plan: to release their spiritual pressures in controlled bursts to replicate the sensations a frightened Whole gave off. But they had to be sure that the citizens of Konoha were kept out of the cross-fire. So they had relocated to the forests surrounding the Leaf Village.

"And...go!" Renji cried, allowing a sharp burst to escape his control.

Almost immediately, there was the faint rumble of an approaching enemy.

"At my ready..." Byakuya stated.

The Hollows erupted from the tree a moment later, clawing at the Soul Reapers.

"Scatter!" Byakuya ordered, allowing his zanpakuto to dissolve into thousands of blades. Renji lunged at the closest Hollow as Sakura and Soi Fong leapt over the first ranks in a blur of destructive movement.

It was over in a matter of seconds...until they felt another faint rumble...coupled with the scream of a woman.

"Konoha!" Sakura cried, swinging herself up onto a branch so fast that not even Soi Fong realized she had moved for a moment.

Sakura sprinted into the village just as a Hollow ripped through a home.

"Nara-san!" Sakura cried as she slid between Shikamaru's mother and the foot long claws of a Hollow. Levering them away from her torso, Sakura sprung up on her heels and landed a devastating blow to the Hollow's creepy face.

Behind her, Soi Fong and Renji were rushing to the aid of the helpless Academy students while Byakuya covered the gate.

"Sakura!"

She spun to see Naruto running up behind her...oblivious to the attack coming at his back.

"Naruto, duck!" She screamed as she pivoted in front of him, flipping over the Hollows claws as she released a barrage of weaponry at the unfortunate Hollow. Ordering him to stay down, Sakura proceeded to rip through the next set of Hollows--these ones coming down from the sky.

Spinning into the air, Sakura spiraled--releasing enough weaponry to debilitate an army. Landing, she slid along the roof of a building, spinning and flipping in a continuous dance that promised instant annihilation for anything foolish enough to get in her way. Every third second she was releasing her Shikai--without ever stopping the morbid ballet.

"Sakura..." Kakashi trailed off, watching as she pivoted and slashed through a Hollow before ducking under the claws of another to hamstring it.

"Byakuya! Zenbon Zakura!" She cried.

He nodded, giving the sullen commande to "Scatter".

Sakura felt the blades dance over her skin dangerously--but she knew he wouldn't cut her. Running her hand along the flat side of the blade, Sakura released her Shikai once more. The resulting torrent ripped the remaining Hollows to shreds.

Dropping to one knee, she realized she was finished. And at the exact moment she found herself in the shadow of the last Hollow...With a decisively blood-thirsty cry, it plunged it's clawed hand at her.

"Sakura!"

The cry accompanied an arrow of pure spiritual pressure so great the Hollow was obliterated on impact. Turning, she saw Uryu--frozen in the position he had released the arrow. Sure she was alright, he lowered his guard and rushed to her side, gathering her into his arms--beating Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi to it.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter Six: Confrontation: Quincy vs Shinobi!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach!_**

Uryu, after making sure Sakurawas alright and tucked in her home safely, started towards his quarters. He wanted to examine the strange readings a bit further before returning.

"Hey!"

He turned to meet the obviously angry person behind the voice.

"Naruto?" He asked, wondering if this was the blonde Sakura talked about so much.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" He snapped back, "And don't forget it!"

"Uh...I...won't...?" Uryu replied, confused.

"I wanna know what you want with Sakura!"

"I love that woman." He stated.

"Yeah...I bet." Naruto glared, obviously assuming they had had...relations.

"I can assure you I have no ulterior motives." He responded, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"If you took her..."

"Uzumaki Naruto, she is a woman. Not a girl in need of your protection and she most certainly doesn't need your misguided attempts at brotherliness."

"Don't...you...dare!"

"Dare what?" Uryu asked.

"What my annoyingly blunt friend is trying to say, Ishida Uryu, is that we love Sakura just as much as you do. Perhaps more." Sasuke stepped in, uncharacteristically revealing he had and did have feelings for the pink-haired kunoichi.

"I can assure you that isn't possible."

"Wanna bet?" Naruto growled, his chakra fluctuating wildly.

"I would control myself, if I were you." Uryu said, feeling more than a little threatened.

"Is that a challenge?!" The Jinchuuriki demanded.

"A mere suggestion." The Quincy replied.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I _suggest_ you scatter."

They turned to glance at Tsunade as she walked up behind them, tossing her hair in the wind to clear it from her face.

Growling, they both did as they were asked.

Sure they were gone, Tsunade turned to Uryu, grabbed his shoulder in a show of camaraderie, smiled and said, "I apologize for them. They have their own demons to resolve regarding Sakura."

"I see..." He replied with a nod.

"They ignored and neglected her for a long time. It's hard for them to realize someone beat them to her. But the passage of time waits for no man...or woman." She sighed, still smiling.

"A true statement."

"But far warning...a lot of people like Sakura--perhaps love is a more appropriate term. Just ignore the jaded threats, glares, and challenges...they'll settle down soon."

And with that she was gone.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter Seven: Girl's Night Out_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto! This is a revision due to my inadvertently adding Momo when she's already dead. My deepest apologies. _**

"Sakura! Let's go grab some ramen!" Naruto suggested, tugging her shirt.

"Sorry, Naruto, but I have a date already." She replied.

"With who?!" He demanded, swearing the Quincy's head was his.

"Rangiku, Yoruichi, and Soi Fong."

"The...the Reapers?" He blanched.

She nodded, pulling away and waving, promising they would get together soon.

* * *

"So, girls, ready?" Rangiku asked as she stepped up to them. She had given up her Shinigami attire for a much more casual pair of jeans and a pink top that showed off enough of her cleavage to be intriguing and tasteful.

Soi Fong, having taken down her hair and pulled it back into a plain ponytail for once, nodded. She had chosen a set of capris and a halter top that showed off her lithe arms. Yoruichi--odd girl out--had decided to relax as well--I mean, it had been over one hundred and fifty years since they had seen her. (Remember, time in Seireitei passes differently than it does in Konoha.) Electing to keep her pants but had given up the lower leg wrapping and sandals in favor of some low heels. She had also given up her orange cover-up and was wearing a very simple black shirt.

Sakura had taken after them and was wearing a pair of jeans and a strapless silver shirt that hugged her in all the right places.

"Whenever you are." Sakura replied with a smirk.

"Then let's get going!" The Lieutenant replied.

Yoruichi and Soi Fong nodded in agreement.

The bright lights of the nightclub were slightly overpowering at first. But that didn't stop the Reapers from marching straight onto the dance floor.

"I think I'm going to like Konoha." Rangiku smirked as she danced back-to-back with Sakura.

"I know I do." The kunoichi replied.

"They have great daiquires." She added, knowing Rangiku was an avid drinker.

"Be back soon." Rangiku said.

Giggling slighly, Sakura went to find Soi Fong and Yoruichi.

* * *

The door opened with a resounding crack almost an hour later and several more girls stepped in. But they already acted like they owned the place--with an exasperated sigh, Sakura moaned, "Great...Ami..." The girl who had tormented a young Haruno in her very first days as a kunoichi had never grown out of her bitch phased...in fact, she had gotten worse. After she and her posse had dropped out of the Academy, they had gone on to become Konoha's best dancers...or so they thought everytime they flaunted their moves in a room of men.

"Haruno." Ami sneered, the facial grimace distorting her otherwise beatiful features.

"Good day to you, too." Sakura shot back.

"Shouldn't you be out sleeping with someone for recon?"

"I would except you had gotten there first." Sakura shrugged.

"You little..." Ami hissed.

"Hey!" Rangiku stepped in, "If you wanna settle this, we'll do it like ladies: On the dance floor."

Ami laughed in amusement. "Ten minutes. Prepare to lose." And with that she brushed against Rangiku, pushing her aside with her shoulder.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Yoruichi asked, double checking that they each knew what to do.

"One-hundred percent." Rangiku assured her.

"Alright." Soi Fong said, excited.

Ami sauntered over, swinging her hips so exaggeratedly that it was embarrassing to watch, "Ready?"

"Anytime you are." Sakura replied, pulling her hair back into a sloppy bun.

Not do be outdone, Ami pulled her's back--but far from displaying the grace that came naturally to Sakura, the movement somehow incorporated her hips and stomach so she looked like she was attempting to thrust herself against the counter.

Stifling their laughter, Sakura's group--composed of Rangiku and herself--faced down Ami's crew of three. (Neither Soi Fong nor Yoruichi could preform the dance--they would be ready at the side lines should Ami or her friends try anything under-handed...like tripping someone--a feat they were so well known for that entire clubs cleared out when they walked in.

"At your ready." Sakura smirked.

Ami scowled, snapping her fingers to cue her dancers.

They spiraled off to the side while Ami threw her hair back and went through a basic set of movements. shooting Sakura a particularly nasty glare when it was their turn to respond.

Sakura nodded, allowing Rangiku to fall in behind her as they fell into the beat.

A quick count put Sakura and Rangiku ahead by three points. (The bar owner kept tally for them--he was a neutral third party, after all.)

Sneering, Ami began to fall into more complicated patters--all of which Sakura and Rangiku could one-up her on.

"That's it," Ami said, snapping her fingers, "Routine Alpha."

"It's a dance, Ami, not a mission code." Sakura smirked.

Glaring, Ami selected her music and began: Even Sakura had to admit that for someone so clumsy, she could dance. But she and Rangiku were better.

"Yoruichi, if you would..." Sakura said.

The Shinigami nodded, flicking a disc into the player and selecting the track.

As soon as the beat began, Sakura moved: Twisting, she allowed Rangiku to move into position with one fluid step. Falling to the side, they rose and turned in tandem. Rolling their hips, they spun.

Then the beat changed from a rather operaish cry to a hard-core drum and electric guitar song.

"Now we get serious." Sakura smirked.

Undulating their torsos, Rangiku and Sakura fell back to back, both sliding down against one another before jumping back to their feet. Sliding to the left, they threw their heads forward, circling them slowly, they flung their heads back, crossing their arms as they threw their left hip to the side. Going for a big finale, they slid back to the right, twisting to face each other and grabbing onto each other's forearm: Jerking each other forward, they slid past each other, somersaulting forward: Sakura under Rangiku as she arced over Sakura. Landing on their feet, they rose from their crouch and stood.

A moment later the club was erupting in applause. They had clearly won.

"Yes!" Rangiku smiled, high fiving Sakura as they slipped past each other before dropping their arms and low-fiving in the same motion.

Ami crept away with Sakura Yoruichi smiling as she called, "Feel free to rematch anytime."

* * *

Sasuke snorted, watching as the girls dissolved into a giggling mass of hugs.

And then he sighed...she was truly lost to them.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter Eight: Moonlit Vigil--Rangiku's Words_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto! _**

Kakashi watched from a great distance while Sakura and Uryu practiced: They would align themselves, pressing against each other as he formed a bolt while Sakura poured her chakra into it. And then in one perfectly synchronized movement they would release it.

It made him sick that she felt so much more comfortable with a Death God then she did with them. But Tsunade had been right: He had never cared for her as much as he had Sasuke and Naruto--and now he regretted it with every fiber of his being. Watching them turn to press their lips together under the full moon brought back memories so sharp they hurt the same way a wound would.

"Why do you disapprove of her choice?"

He glanced over his shoulder as a particularly stunning orange haired reaper walked up behind him. Her voice was kind despite the gravity of her question.

"One of my students is in love with a God of death." He snorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what's wrong with that? I would take comfort in knowing that even in death she would be taken care of."

He didn't have a response.

"Kakashi, I don't know why you hate us. And I don't care to psychologically analyze you. But you don't need to fear for her--she's in good hands."

"He's a Quincy--an archer of life and salvation. And she is a kunoichi--the strongest of her breed, male or female." Rangiku smiled.

"And she is my student. The closest thing to a daughter I've ever had."

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. But she's moved on." And with that she gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and walked away.

* * *

Sakura pressed herself against Uryu as they formed one more bolt. It was a flawless union of their energies.

"That was the strongest yet." He smiled.

She nodded, brushing her bangs aside.

Suddenly Rukia appeared behind them, panting and telling them that several Hollows were on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Let's go!" Sakura said as she took off in the opposite direction, chakra moulding around her feet with a faint glow. Uryu wasn't far behind, his bow gripped in his hand as Rukia pulled along side them, her hand resting on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, fling shuriken at the Hollow.

"Sasuke!" Uryu called, alerting him to their presence.

The Uchiha turned to see Sakura running past him, her soul tearing free from her body as her corporeal form fell back into his arms. A moment later, though, both of them were fighting--her soul and her body.

He watched as Sakura's visible soul cut through the first Hollow, her hair fanning out behind her as she spun to hack through another. Clothed in the attire of the Shinigami she looked even more at ease.

Snapping himself back to the situation at hand, he remembered that she had told Lady Tsunade she could tear her soul from her body in order to better fight whatever those Hollows were. So it wasn't that she was dead--in fact, because her soul was split, she was at much less of a disadvantage than Reapers with gigai they needed to leave unattended.

"Rukia!" Sakura called, nodding as the female Reaper glanced at her.

"Dance!" Rukia screamed as Sakura leapt, using the icy attack beneath her to buoy her even further over the Hollow. Twisting, she brought her sword right through the Hollow. Barely touching down, she propelled herself to Uryu's side with enough force to crater the ground around her feet.

Uryu formed his bolt, releasing it as he turned to meet Sakura.

"How many more?" She asked.

"Three." He replied.

"Take care of them." She said, motioning to Naruto and Sasuke.

Both Uryu and her physical form nodded.

That was all Sasuke could take: He refused to be protected by anyone. Especially not her! Leaping to his feet, he charged the nearest Hollow, Sakura screaming at him to stop.

He launched a kunai followed by a fire jutsu--to no avail. As he moved to land, the Hollow's tail caught his ankle, sending him sprawling.

Flipping onto his arm, he formed the Chidori and sprinted back at the creature.

"No!" Sakura screamed, seeing the attack he didn't: Byakuya had arrived on scene...as was his Bankai.

Throwing herself between her teammate, the Hollow, and the thousands of blades bearing down on them, Sakura released her Bankai.

"Reflect!"

Her zanpakuto dissolved into millions of glittering particles, each dancing in the wind as they formed a brilliant shield between them and harm. Fending of by hand what blades had managed to breech her shield, Sakura shoved Sasuke away from the Hollow as she drilled her fist into it's chest.

"Sakura!" Uryu cried, racing to her as her zanpakuto recondensed.

"I'm fine." She replied, clutching her bleeding arm to her side--some of Byakuya's blades had found flesh as did the outer edge of the Raikiri and the small of her back was badly burned.

"You need medical attention." Rukia said, looking over Sakura's burns.

"I'll be fine." Sakura assured them as she slid back into her body, her split soul fusing back with her physical form.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled, approaching her threateningly as she steadied her trembling hand against a tree.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter Nine: Broken Bonds_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto! _**

Uryu stepped defensively in front of Sakura as Sasuke approached.

"Uryu, it's alright." Sakura said, gently pushing her way past him.

"Yes, Sasuke?" She asked patiently.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded.

"My Bankai." She replied...so patiently it infuriated the Uchiha.

Hauling Sakura up by her shirt, he dragged her so close she could see his sharigan flicker. "I don't need _you_ protecting me!"

Uryu was between them in an instant, shoving Sasuke aside while simultaneously bringing his bow up defensively.

"I highly suggest you back away." The Quincy said, pushing his glasses up over the bridge of his nose, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Sasuke growled, stepping forward before Naruto grabbed him and dragged him back.

"Sasuke, get a grip!" The Jinchuuriki yelled, punching Sasuke hard enough to draw blood.

Sasuke didn't move, he just sat there glowering at Sakura so intensely she could literally feel his hate.

"We're leaving." Uryu said, making it plain he wasn't up for negotiations this time. Sakura just nodded, not wanting to negotiate.

* * *

"Sakura!" Rangiku said, sounding a bit too motherly for someone of her nature, "You know better than to simply rip you soul free from you body. Especially not after such a long period!"

Sakura sighed, agreeing completely as she laid back in the Hokage's couch. They had been asked there shortly after the fight and the tower always had preparations for such time.

"Hold still." The orange-haired female said as she dabbed at Sakura's wounds with an antiseptic.

"Sakura?"

It was Tsunade, looking something between disapproving and worried. "What happened?"

"Stupid mistake on my part." Sakura replied, standing to bow to her shishou.

"Stay down." Tsunade said, her voice carrying a slight edge. "I understand that Sasuke lost it early."

"Just a little." Sakura sighed.

"Uryu? How much is she sugar coating this?"

"To the point of sickness." He replied.

She nodded, having suspected as much from her pink-haired apprentice.

"And were these Hollows something to worry about--well, more than usual?"

"No. Medium-level at best." Uryu replied.

Tsunade nodded, pleased.

"And aside from Sakura, were there any injuries?"

"No." Rukia replied.

"Good. You're dismissed...oh, and, Sakura...I want to see that burn." She said with a quick motion that dismissed the others...no matter how hesitantly some of them left her side.

Once the room was clear, Tsunade walked over; unceremoniously flipping her onto her stomach.

"These are electrical burns." She said.

"Sasuke accidently caught me between the Chidori and the Hollow." She replied sheepishly.

"I see." The Godaime said as she knit the wound shut.

"Be more careful next time." She added, kissing the top of Sakura's head the way she had since Sakura's mother and father had died.

"I will." Sakura said, hugging Tsunade before pushing herself through a nearby window.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter Nine: The Battle Won! Rangiku's War lost. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto! _**

Sakura woke to a silent call--a pulsing beat that emanated from the Deputy's badge. And based on the pulse it was an Arrancar attack.

Throwing the blankets off of herself, Sakura transformed into her Shinigami faction. Gripping the hilt of her zanpakuto, she pushed herself through her window.

* * *

Ichigo, Uryu, and Rukia fell in beside Toshiro, who gave orders for Rangiku to cover the gates with Sakura. At least five Arrancar had been detected and they wanted to make sure no more slipped past them.

* * *

"Great..." Sakura sighed, drawing her zanpakuto as several skeletal faces appeared in the trees.

Rangiku smirked in amusement as she ran her hand over her zanpakuto, allowing it to dissolve into billions of particles of ash.

The Hollows gave one righteous cry as they were assailed by the two women, each moving with a fluid grace: Rangiku releasing wave after wave of deadly ash and Sakura tearing through Hollow after Hollow.

They fell back, momentarily believing they had annhilated the threat...

That was before a human figure appeared through the night--a hauntingly cheerful face.

Rangiku's zanpakuto clattered to the ground, her hand trembling as she whispered, "Gi...Gin..."

* * *

Toshiro raised his katana above his head, giving a cry as he sliced through a newborn Arrancar.

"This is almost too easy." Ichigo said, backing up to him.

Toshiro nodded in agreement, sheathing his zanapakuto as he gave the order to clear the next street.

* * *

Sakura felt her heart flutter when she looked at Rangiku. The woman was visibly trembling, her teeth clamped so hard on her bottom lip that she had drawn blood.

And Sakura knew...this was the man Rangiku had love...that she still loved.

"Its been a while, Rangiku." He stated.

He disappeared, his blade gleaming in the moonlight as he blurred into a run of colors.

Sakura's skin prickled as she froze...he was behind her.

Before she had time to react she had been blown back into the gate with a single, spiritually charged blast.

Rangiku cried out as her friend landed with an audible thud...and then she turned back to him, her eyes tearing.

"Well, Rangiku, shall we finish it?" He asked, his face turning down for only a moment.

* * *

Sakura came to her senses...Rangiku's energy wasn't among the multiple sensations bombarding her nervous system.

Forcing herself up on her badly bruised arms, she descended back into the village, intent on finding help.

* * *

"Uryu!" Rukia cried, glancing at Sakura as she cut her way a path through several ranks of Hollows.

Uryu leapt from the rooftop, landing lightly beside her and firing arrows to cover her back.

"He...he got to Ran...Rangiku!" She gasped.

"Who?" He demanded.

"Ichimaru."

* * *

Rangiku ran after him, her tears glistening in damp trails behind her.

"Gin! Please, stop!" She cried, her hand gripping the hilt of her zanpakuto and her heart hating itself for knowing what she had to do.

"We've come to the end, Rangiku. I'm sorry." He smirked as he gave the command for his Shikai.

Rangiku watched in horror as her lover turned on her, his spiritual pressure crushing her beneath the unrelenting waves of force emanating from his zanpakuto.

"Please...I'm begging you not to make me do this..." She whispered, her tears coursing down her face.

"I am sorry, Rangiku..." He trailed off, raising the beam of light above his head.

Rangiku reeled, her hand clutching her chest painfully as she tried to scream "Shikai."

But the words that escaped her raw throat were, "Bankai."

Haineko dissolved into profuse clouds of ash, swirling around the torn lieutenant.

She knew the command...but it hurt to say it and it tasted like blood: metallic and painful by its very nature.

"Growl, Ashcat...Bankai: Fading Cry of the Leopard."

Gin didn't resist the clouds of gray and blood red ash as the particles swirled around him, slowly hacking him apart.

In fact, he lowered his zanpakuto: He was smiling.

"Well done, Rangiku. I am sorry it had to end like this."

And then he dissolved into a spray of blood and nothing more.

Rangiku dropped to her knees, her sword clutched painfully at her knees as she allowed her tears to flow.

Sakura ran up behind her, her speed decreasing at the sight of her friend and the reek of Gin's blood. Sakura lowered her zanpakuto, her own eyes misting.

Even as the cry of "Victory! The Battle is Won!" it was clear that Rangiku had lost the war.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Ten: Decisions..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Naruto! _**

Sakura very carefully packed several packs, gently tucking everything she might want or need...but for how long she didn't know.

Affixing the Deputy Reaper's Badge to her kimono top, she piled the bags onto her back and walked out into the warm sunshine.

She was met by Byakuya...

"Sakura, please turn in your Deputy's Badge...If you would, Captain Haruno."

Sakura smiled, handing him the badge. She was officially Captain of the Fourth Division for Medical Aid and Relief Supplication.

"If you would..." He said, motioning with a slightly bow.

Sakura smiled, walking past him with a polite inclination of the head.

Uryu was waiting--along with the entire dispatch force. Overnight it had become apparent the Hollows had pulled back and they were needed elsewhere now...the war would continue on but Konoha would no longer be one of its casualties.

"Sakura!?" Naruto cried, "You said you were just saying good-bye to them!"

"I'm sorry," Sakura smiled, taking Uryu's hand, "But my place is elsewhere."

Sasuke squeezed the Jinchuuriki's shoulder as he nodded to her. It wasn't really good-bye...it was just "Until next time."

They watched as she stepped through the gates...her image fading.

**_Sorry...abrupt, yes. Short, yes. A sequel? Of Course! Check out Of Soul Reapers, Sakura Blossoms, Seasons Past, and Sounding of Spells. _**


End file.
